The Adventures of the Dimensional Traveler Ritsuka
by Moonlit Assassin
Summary: Ritsuka was used to her dad's crazy experiments. She was used to them being tested on her. When her computer goes haywire, and she ends up in another dimension, she knows he's to blame. Now she must fight to stay alive and avoid suspicion. But when you're starting out at nine years old again and your mere presence changes everything...well, staying unnoticed and alive isn't easy.
1. Crazy Computer Dimension Portals

**Crazy Computer Dimension Portals**

* * *

Insane wasn't a word that could be used to describe Ritsuka. She was obsessed with the manga Naruto of course, but that didn't make her insane. Her dad was a scientist and a little loony, constantly using her to test his inventions or theories. She could well remember the times when her hair had turned colors, or her skin had turned Martian green. But none of that made her insane (to her knowledge).

At school Ritsuka was quiet unless with a group of close friends. She didn't attract much attention, preferring to stay in the background, unnoticed. At times it was difficult due to her father's experiments. As much as they annoyed her, they made life interesting.

So naturally, when her computer started going haywire that day, she figured it was his fault.

The screen flickered, as if undecided to be on or off. Then it settled on a white screen, words appearing as if being typed.

**Now loading dimensional portal program KIC65TS3BDS908**. **Please wait…**

**Dimensional portal program KIC65TS3BDS908 successfully loaded. Please answer the following questions to the best of your ability.**

** 1. What is your name?**

**2. What is your favorite book?**

**3. On a journey, what would you bring with you?**

**4. What would be your weapons of choice?**

**5. Would you have an animal companion?**

**6. What powers would you have, if you could have any?**

**7. Please mention anything else of importance.**

Ritsuka had thought nothing of it, answering the questions.

_**1. Ritsuka.**_

_**2. Naruto.**_

_**3. My computer, spare clothes, bag, money, food, map.**_

_**4. Kunai and shuriken!**_

_**5. Yes! A black fox that could talk!**_

_**6. Chakra use **_

_**7. I LOVE NARUTO! Oh, and I would definitely need internet wherever I go. I CANNOT go without Naruto. IT'S WAY TO AWESOME!**_

**Thank you for answering the questions. Please take note of the warnings and be ready for dimensional travel. **

**WARNINGS: Dimensional travel may cause reversal in age, minor memory loss, disorientation, nausea, headaches, emotional trauma, hyperactive excitedness, depression, euphoria, and diarrhea.**

**Loading…**

Ritsuka had scoffed, preparing to shut her computer down and complain to her dad about messing with her computer. She had never, not once, thought that the portal would actually work.

When her computer emitted a huge burst of white light, she thought she'd snapped and gone insane.

When she woke up in an alley, with her computer in a bag beside her, a small baby fox in her lap, and two pouches of kunai and shuriken sitting in front her, she figured it was time to be institutionalized.

And when the mysterious warmth stole through her veins, making her hyper aware, Ritsuka seriously thought she'd been drugged.

Then the questions from the weird program came back to haunt her.

And she had to consider that maybe, just maybe, she was in another dimension.

That was when she fainted.

* * *

So, what do you think? I hope you like it and if not, please explain why. I plan to continue this story no matter what simply because I enjoy writing. But it'll make me more motivated if more people like it~!

Updates might be infrequent, although I will try extremely hard to update as often as I can. And not all the chapters will be this short either.


	2. Crazy Dad's That Don't Think

**A Talk With A Mad Scientist A.K.A. Dad**

Ritsuka woke up a couple minutes later, disoriented and severely pissed off. She knew that if she managed to find a way home, she was going to strangle her dad.

And why couldn't she give him a piece of her mind now?

Yanking her computer out of the bag and booting it up, she initiated a video chat, smirking when he immediately responded, his face filling the screen.

"Ritsuka?! Did it work? Are you in another dimension? Which one? Are you okay? Are you mad? Your mother is going to kill me…. But did it work?!"

Ritsuka felt her hands twitch, itching to strangle him. She could always take the crazy hair and laugh it off, or the green Martian skin. She could take funny eyes or strange clothes. But ANOTHER DIMENSION?!

He was so going to pay.

"Dad…you remember that time when you ruined Mom's favorite painting?"

He nodded, looking a little frightened.

"Her reaction then will be _nothing_ to mine when I get home."

He winced, smiling sheepishly. He remembered that incident very well and shuddered to think of how Ritsuka would react _worse_.

"Calm d-down sweetheart. There's no need to threaten…"

She cracked her knuckles where he could see. "Oh really…?"

He held his hands up, trying to calm her down. "Really Ritsuka, I promise! I can have you…home…"

He trailed off, gaze going distant like it always did when he'd forgotten something.

Generally, that something was the solution the problem he'd created.

"Dad…tell me you didn't _forget_ to _make a way home_!"

The baby fox awoke with a startled yip at Ritsuka's shriek. She muttered vain curses, swearing violently as he chuckled sheepishly. Why did she have to get stuck with a loony, forgetful scientist for a father?! None of the other kids had to deal with this!

"Well sweetheart…that wouldn't be at the top of my priorities list if I were you. Have you looked in a mirror?"

"What. Do. You. Mean?" she grit out, glaring.

"Um…well…did you read the side effects?"

"Yes."

"And you remember the one about reverse aging…?"

A stream of curses, much louder and more vivid than before, burst from her as she realized what he'd said.

"I think you're about nine now."

Oh_ hell_ no.

"You are so DEAD when I get back," Ritsuka hissed.

Now, you must understand that Ritsuka's temper was a rare sight. It came out in situations where she was scared, severely irritated or annoyed, or just pissed off in general. At school she was quiet to avoid the bullies that wandered around, picking off their targets. At home, she was louder, brighter, more outgoing.

And her temper was a scary thing.

"Now, Ritsuka—"

"Don't! Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?! I could be killed for Kami's sake!"

"Yes but—"

"No buts! I know nothing about the world I'm in! For all I know I could be on a world where humans are food! How the hell am I supposed to survive?!"

"Ritsuka."

His calm voice penetrated her anger and she glared at him, tears glimmering. She was scared.

"Nothing will happen to you," he said sternly. "You're strong and resourceful. You've got your laptop, weapons, that fox, and the ability to use…what's that stuff, catra?"

"Chakra," she said automatically. They'd had numerous debates on the logic and science behind it, arguing constantly. Ritsuka was proud to say she'd won most of the time, only losing two of those debates.

"You will be okay until I find you a way home. For now you need to find some place to stay. I'd suggest figuring out where you are and making friends."

She nodded, relaxing a bit. "Okay."

He smiled. "Good. Now shut the computer and get going. I have to explain this to your mother…"

"Explain what to me Harold?"

Ritsuka smirked. "Bye Dad. Good luck with Mom."

"Wait—"

She shut the computer off before he could finish, snickering quietly. She was certain her mother would make him regret this. She was damn scary when she wanted to be.

Shoving the computer back in the bag, along with the kunai and shuriken holders, she stood up, glancing down at the little fox beside her.

"What do you think? Shelter or friends first?"

The fox tilted it's head before grinning mischievously.

"Food!"

If Ritsuka hadn't been expecting the fox to talk eventually, she would have had a heart attack. As it was, she was nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Okay then…what's your name?"

"Black."

Ritsuka raised a brow at the plain name but didn't comment. In a way it suited him just fine.

"Well then Black, I suppose we should go exploring if we want to find food."

Black grinned again, trotting ahead as they stepped out onto the street. Ritsuka looked around, taking note of the different styles of clothes for future reference.

She gained quite a few odd looks but ignored them. Something was tugging at the back of her mind and she knew she was forgetting something big. Memory gaps...he was so going to pay when she got home!

"AHAHA! TAKE THAT YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!"

She spun around and let out a startled scream as someone barreled into her. She cracked her head on the ground, groaning as the world spun.

"Oh, damn..."

"AH! Are you okay? Hey! AH! I killed her!"

"Shit..."

"OH you're awake! Are you okay?"

Her vision cleared slowly, and focused in on two bright blue eyes. She blinked once. Twice. Opened her mouth...

"Hi."

The boy blinked. "Um...hi?"

She smiled sheepishly, standing up a little unsteadily. Black yipped worriedly at her, prancing around her feet. The boy stood up with her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said. "A little unsteady on my feet but otherwise fine. And you?"

He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish. "I'm good!"

"That's great. I'm Ritsuka by thte way. And you are...?"

"Ah! I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!

_Oh fuck._


End file.
